Sing
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Murdoc is lonely!  Song fic and one shot!  The song is Sing by Blur.


**Here is a new one shot! Erm...well, there's more coming from my sequel, and also "From Three Worlds". I'm just attempting research (be proud!) and not doing so hot, so I must improvise!! **

**Anyway, here's my latest. R&R, s'il vous plait!**

**Oh yeah! Disclaimer: Sing belongs to Blur. Gorillaz don't belong to me, I belong to them. Aside from that...Enjoy! Now!! **

* * *

**Sing**

* * *

Murdoc sat alone in his Winnebago on a Sunday afternoon. Kong seemed empty, but that never meant it was. There were always people coming and going, the flow seemed endless, but Murdoc felt so alone. 

_I can't feel_

He yawned and stretched, laying on his bed, legs lengthened. He didn't feel the loneliness, he only knew it to be there, haunting him, always.

_I am numb_

He always felt so cold anymore. The average ladies that made the cut for his bedroom auditions weren't much at all. They never had a thought in their heads but for "Do I look good in pink?" or "Is my arse big in this dress?"

He was tired of all the brainless girls, he wanted someone to talk to, and, maybe, to love. He didn't want to tell another girl, after she had bedded with him, that No, she looked horrible in pink, and Yes, your arse looks huge in that dress.

Murdoc sighed and shifted, he hadn't been in love before. No woman had ever inspired that feeling in him, only the feelings of lust and carnal desire.

_I can't feel_

It seemed all he wanted in life was to drink, smoke, and get laid. No one would ever think that the great Murdoc Faust Niccals would ever want love, and a warm body in his bed. Yes, he was cold at night, he never let a girl sleep in his bed, at least not for very long.

He wondered what it would be like to feel smooth legs moving unconsciously against his prickly ones, but the thought was soon cleared from his mind. He was feeling a sudden, unmistakable urge, and he drove his Winnebago down the hill to Essex.

He parked near a large department store, walking inside. A couple of legal-age girls immediately flocked to him. He grinned at them licentiously, waggling his eyebrows.

"You birds wanna rock?" he asked them, letting his tongue flop out of his mouth in a way he knew they would find sexy. They purred and let him wrap his arms around the two of them.

"We're twins," one of them winked at him. He looked them over. Yes, they were twins.

_So what's the worth_

He took them to his Winnebago, watching as they performed for him, taking off their clothes in sweet slow motion. He felt the aching in his pants, and the need to take them off, which he did immediately. The girls gasped in awe as he took them to bed.

The Winnebago rocked for what seemed like an hour straight, then two disheveled, identical twins exited the vehicle, attempting to straighten their clothing and smooth their hair.

Murdoc sighed, sitting at the driver's seat, feet on the steering wheel, leaned back.

_In all of this_

Why? He wondered dimly to himself. He felt so empty anymore. Maybe he wanted to change. Maybe he finally wanted that warm body to stay in his bed, to feel the comfort of another person within the bed.

He drove home to Kong alone, slower than his usual pace. He was reluctant to be alone, for reasons unknown. He felt strange, but not in a good way. He felt an intense burning behind his eyes, a feeling that was alien to him.

The Winnebago rolled stealthily into the car park, stopping smoothly. Murdoc sighed as he got out. He leaned against the side of his R.V. and lit up a fag. Smoke poured out of his mouth upon his exhalations, and he sighed often, increasing the cloud.

A door opened and a certain blue haired singer stepped out into the car park.

"Could I 'ave a fag, Muds? I'm clean out and 'aven't 'ad a chance to buy more." he asked, his voice soft and a bit hoarse.

"Oh, sure, mate," Murdoc lit a cigarette for 2D, handing it to him, watching the slight shock the man experienced from his random act of small kindness.

"Fanks, Murdoc." he smiled happily and leaned against the Winnebago with the Satanist. Murdoc glanced over at him and flicked the ash off the end of his cig.

"Wot made ya come out inteh the car park, Dullard?" Murdoc asked suddenly. 2D's eyes widened.

"I heard you pull in, an' I thought ya might spare me a fag." 2D shrugged. "Where'd you go, anyway? Birds or--"

"Yeah. Birds." Murdoc nodded. He sighed yet again, strange thoughts flickering through his brain.

_Sing to me_

"2D--" Murdoc's voice was strange, his eyes glimmering oddly. "Would you, er, sing to me?"

"Sing--to you?" 2D was as surprised as he acted. "Er, I guess so, but wot d'ya want me to sing? Cos I can't fink of anythin' off the top of my 'ead."

"'Ow about Gravity or Every Planet--" Murdoc looked down, suddenly embarrassed of his request.

"I'll sing them both," 2D nodded. He began to sing, slowly, softly, his voice wavering nervously at first, but when he saw that Murdoc was watching him intently, he sang louder and with more confidence.

"I didn't know ya liked me t'sing for ya, Muds." 2D scratched his head after he finished one song.

"Just keep singing. I just really want to hear your voice tonight--I don't know why." Murdoc seemed on the verge of tears, so 2D broke into _Every Planet We Reach is Dead. _

Murdoc closed his eyes, swaying to the song, the blue-haired man's voice calming him. He felt strangely like a child, listening to its mother's voice singing gently to lull it to soft, safe sleep.

_If the child in your head_

Murdoc sighed at the loss of a normal childhood. He wondered if it had damaged him in any way that he hadn't had a normal childhood. He felt all right, but he never could say for himself.

"Murdoc, Murdoc," 2D cooed, trying to reel the Satanist in from his deep thoughts.

_If the child is dead_

"2D--" Murdoc looked up at the singer, tears shimmering in his sad eyes. 2D instinctively drew him close, his fingernails running up and down Murdoc's back, eliciting shivers.

"Are you okay?" 2D asked.

"I just wonder--if I'm not normal." he sighed at his question.

"Of course not." 2D rubbed his forehead. "Not a one of us are normal. Not even me." he squinted his eyes. "You're all right, Muds. What's the matter? Why wouldn't ya be normal, anyway?"

"My childhood--it was--well non-existant." the dark-haired man studied the floor intensely.

"Aw, Murdoc." 2D held him even tighter, singing, his voice rising and falling, but Murdoc couldn't hear the words, only the notes that filled the words.

"2D--"

"Shh," 2D whispered, and Murdoc suddenly, without warning brought his lips to 2D's. 2D's eyes widened in surprise, but he made no objection, and he didn't pull away.

When Murdoc's lips left 2D's, he continued singing, his voice soft, slow, and with a bit of an intoxicated sound to it. Murdoc had a warm body in his bed that night, softly mumbling words in sleep so sweet.

_Sing to me_

* * *

**Oh, I hope you liked it!!  
Cos I liked writing it!**

**Well...Review!! Cos the Cookie Monstah says so!  
**


End file.
